Say My Name
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Sirius Black was known as a player. But while being sentenced to Azkaban, he leaves behind a family, some good, and some bad. After escaping prison, can he reunite his family to defend against Voldemort? Told from OC's POV. Read & Review, flames accepted.
1. Prolouge

Sirius Black is a player. Simple and plain.

Of course, everyone knew that. But sometimes, Sirius went too far. Like in his sixth year, with girlfriend Sierra Kingsly.

_Flashback_

_"Sierra, what were you thinking? Sirius Black, of all the people! You're in Ravenclaw for crying out loud, this should be easy knowledge for you!"_

_Sierra nodded silently, agreeing with her best friend, Rebecca. The silence had been killing her since she told Rebecca the news, that she was now carrying Sirius Black's baby. It was the result of one stupid night after a visit to Hogsmeade, and Sirius happened upon a bottle of alcohol. Needless to say, one thing led to another, and now Sierra was in a compromised position. _

_Rebecca, though, took no time in lecturing her best friend, and fellow house-mate. "Sierra, everyone knows he's a player. Everyone! Him and that group of popular Gryffindor kids, James, Peter, Lily, they all will support Sirius! Everyone will blame you!"_

_Sierra sniffled, wiping away another tear. Luckily, the bathroom was deserted, with no one to hear the private conversation. "At least he's a pureblood," Sierra said dryly. "Mum and Dad will be so proud. They always said that our pureblood family line had to be carried on with another pureblood family."_

_"Yes," Rebecca scoffed. "I'm sure when they said that, they meant Sirius Black, of all the people."_

_Sierra went on to drop out of Hogwarts to hide her pregnancy. She took private schooling lessons, and being a Ravenclaw, finished school early. But when her Mother and Father found out, Sierra was thrust into the streets, considered disowned by her own parents. It didn't take long for Sierra to be recruited into the Dark Lord's group of Death Eaters, after the hunger and fear set in of living on the streets. She found a family in a place where most experienced pain or fear. Soon she delivered a baby boy, Leo. The Dark Lord knew of Leo's heritage, and used it to his advantage, teaching Leo hate and destruction with the use of Dark Magic._

_Sierra watched proudly as her son was taught by Voldemort._

Sirius had had no idea of Sierra's position, or even of Leo being alive. He considered it another one of his one night stands, and broke it off with Sierra the night after. His seventh year though, he was swept off his feet and tamed by a girl named Leah Cairo_. _They, as did Lily and James, got married after school, and followed careers, Sirius as an Auror and Leah as a writer.

They got married and had four children. The first was a girl, Chelsea. She looked like her father, with long black hair and brown eyes. After a year they had Sophia, who had dirty blond hair cut short, and after another year came Morgan, a beautiful baby girl with gorgeous blond hair and icy blue eyes, like her father. Three years later came Max, the last child, a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Chelsea was five, Sophia four, Morgan three, and Max only months old when the night with the Potters happened. Voldemort and a eight year-old Leo made their way into the Potter home. They would have been victorious in killing the Potters, had Sirius not shown up. Leo, being distracted by the sight of his father, only crippled the Potters before he and Voldemort ran away.

Voldemort's fate stayed the same. Leo went into hiding with the Malfoys, one of the top secret Death Eater families willing to raise the apprentice of the Dark Lord. Sierra happily accompanied her son.

Unfortunately, the Potters were in a state that couldn't be changed at the time. They were paralyzed, minds shut down, only a pulse showing that the couple were still alive. Baby Harry was forced to live with his aunt and uncle, unable to visit his parents until he was old enough, a legal adult.

The only thing that changed about Sirius' fate was that he knew of the children he was leaving behind while going to Azkaban. He knew of his ex-girlfriend turned Death Eater, and their evil son. He knew of his wife, who couldn't afford a stable home without him.

Leah couldn't raise her kids alone. Four children to an unpublished writer was a burden she couldn't afford. The Ministry, seeing Leah's troubles, took away Leah's youngest daughter, Morgan. She was transported to Child Services, and swept far away from her mother. Leah grew to hate Sirius for leaving her with a burden that cost her her youngest daughter.

Leah lived in Australia until the time came for Chelsea to start school, which is when they moved back to London. During Chelsea's fifth year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, and Leah told her children the truth about their family.

The recently formed Order contacted Leah afterwards. She wanted nothing to do with the group, but didn't deny her daughters and son the opportunity to meet their father.

Morgan, though, lived a very different life, which is where this story starts.


	2. War

"Morgan! Move your ass!"

I looked around, trying to find the voice that had yelled at me. Purple, orange, blue, green, and red spells flew through the air like lightning bugs, colliding with people, buildings, and cars.

The battle was surprisingly quiet; most of the spells were cast silently, and the only noise was made when someone or random structures were hit. The empty street had been barricaded with cars, most of which totaled.

I looked down at the body I had been looting. It belonged to a boy, maybe seventeen, two years older than me. He was lying still, pale and cold, his eyes unseeing into the gray, cloudy sky. After rummaging around his jacket a bit more, I found an ID; Jason Walker, seventeen, Orlando, Florida. I left the cash and took his ID and drivers license, and continued to search his body.

A scream resounded through the air, then more silence and spells. After a couple of minutes, in his jean pocket, my fingers closed around what I had been looking for. Just when I pulled it out to examine it, I heard a voice.

"Yer a little young to be in a battle, don'tcha think?"

I stood up and turned around to see a big man leering at me. He was tall, bald, thirty or forty, with yellow teeth, probably from the cigarette box poking out of his jacket. I could tell by his grammer that he had been uneducated, and was probably dumber than a rock.

"I'm fifteen." My voice was clear and unafraid. The man laughed.

"And what would a small gir' like you be doin' in this mess?" He took a step forward. "I mean, y'know, you should probably not fight me. I could snap yer little body like a toothpick. How tall are you? Five foot two?"

"Five one," I corrected.

"Whoooo-eeee!" He laughed. "You jus' keep makin' this better 'n better! Right, Grim?"

Another man stepped out from behind some rubble. This one was taller, tanner, and younger, with thick dark hair on his head. His eyes glistened and he smiled, showing off undisturbed white teeth and a toothpick, something that probably had charmed countless girls.

"I like blonds," Grim said, winking at me. "And big baby blues. Damn girl, you're like the woman of my dreams!"

"You can have her first, Grim," the bigger man said, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "I might break her."

Grim laughed. "Thanks, Sergio. Good to know you're thinking of others." Within the next two seconds, Grim crossed eight feet, and stood less than an inch away. He was much taller than me - maybe a foot and a half - so he had to bend his head to look at me.

As he reached out to grab me, I shot my hand out to stop him. He immediatly took my arm and twisted it, pulling me closer so his face was less than an inch away. Sergio laughed.

"Ah ah, sweetheart," Grim breathed. My face automatically twisted into revultion; his breath smelled like rotten eggs. Grim's smile turned into a sneer, and he gripped my arm harder.

"Do you have something to say?" he growled, his eyes vicious. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Not at all," I said softly, reaching my unoccupied hand behind my back, slightly lifting my shirt. Grim was too occupied glaring to notice. There was probably some sort of story behind his bad breath, and how he was rejected by the girl of his dreams, or something sappy like that. All too easily, I lifted my wand out from under the waistband of my jeans.

"Hope you like it rough, kid. I'm not about to play nice because you're small," he growled. He twisted my arm, and I couldn't help but let my mouth twitch into a smile.

"What?" he snarled.

"This was too easy," I said, showing off my newly straightened white teeth. No one appreciates the beauty of braces enough until you've had them.

"What was too easy?"

"This."

With that, I pulled out my want, sending a spell at his chest, knocking him back into a crushed car. Sergio tried to disarm me, but I ducked behind a barricade and ran into a rundown alley.

Looking around, I still heard the curses flying, and the sound of buildings and cars being destroyed, but it was muffled. Clenching my wand in one hand, and my prize from Jason Walker, I ducked into a building. The lights were dimly lit, and it was completely torn apart. Windows were broken, doors knocked from the hinges, tables overturned. The stairs looked strained, but I took my chances and went to the top. It was an open patio, with mirrors along the wall and a fence along the edges. I stopped by a mirror.

My long, platinum blond hair was tangled and wavy, my big blue eyes wide with eyeliner and mascara surrounding them. My pale pink lips were pursed, pale complexion clean besides a few dirt smudges and thin scratches.

"Morgan King. You gorgeous girl. Hiding from the fight? That's not like you."

I turned around to see my best friend since kindergarten, Simon Hale. He was tall, not very tan, but still tan, with green/brown eyes and longish dark brown hair. His red lips pulled into a smile.

"Well, I would love to be down there, but I found what we came here for. You're welcome for doing everything by myself."

"By yourself?" Simon snorted. "While the rest of us are down there battling a legion of enemy witches and wizards, and you're up here, observing the fight? How does that work?"

"Apparently, it worked out well," I said, tucking my wand under my shirt and pants, and holding out my hand. In it was the prize I had taken from the kid.

Simon whistled and picked it out of my hand, holding it up for us to look at in the sunlight. It was a silver ring with a huge square, blue stone in the middle, surrounded by woven silver so it was embedded into the ring. There was no doubt that it was authentic.

"How in the hell did you stumble upon this up here?" He mumbled, examining the ring.

"I didn't. I was in the fight, but whenever I saw an enemy go down, I searched them. I found it, stunned some goons, and came up here." 

"Some goons, huh?" Simon grinned. "Most of them are pretty dumb, huh? I'm surprised Katherine sent stupid people to guard something so important."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Clause will be happy, though. Strange thing, I found it on a kid."

"What do you mean?" Simon furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean a seventeen year-old kid named Jason Walker," I said. "I have no idea who he is or why he had it, but it was probably important."

Simon looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and gave me the ring. "Well, since we have what we came for, I'll sound the retreat. We can head back to the Capitol, and see what Clause wants us to do. No doubt find out who Walker is, and why he had the most important ring of the eighteenth century."

"Your call," I said, pocketing the ring.

As Simon sounded a retreat to our men, I couldn't help but glance at my own ring. It had been given to me by the foster care system, a gift my birth mother had given me. It was made of wrought silver, twisted into petals around a single emerald, giving the impression of a flower. And even though my birth mother had given it to me, I had a feeling it wasn't hers.

**Did you like it? I hope this isn't too OC. It'll all come together, I promise! Sorry it was so short. I'm still trying to get everything down for the story, so the next chapters should be longer.**

**Feel free to reveiw!**

**Much Love,**

**Hayden**


End file.
